


революция локального характера.

by mauvehoodie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Psychoanalysis, Smoking, Street Fights, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvehoodie/pseuds/mauvehoodie
Summary: про душевные перевороты и плохих бойцов.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	революция локального характера.

\- какого хуя все дерьмо всегда происходит со мной? - чанбин болезненно стонет падая на кровать.

\- че опять случилось? - джисон не оборачивается, слишком увлеченный эскизом на своих коленях, только спрашивает через плечо. у них просмотр через полтора месяца и оформленные работы сдать нужно как можно скорее, потому что преподаватели будто с катушек слетели, а хан весь семестр делал ровным счетом нихуя. чанбин, собственно, тоже, но его это не слишком заботит, еще целый месяц впереди, а займется он всеми проблемами как обычно в последнюю неделю.

старший тяжело вздыхает.

\- ну, если подумать, дерьмо произошло с нами обоими, - он запинается, кусая губу, - со следующего семестра нас в другой общажный корпус переселяют. - джисон хмурится, отрываясь от работы.

\- с каких хуев такая радость?

\- нашей шараге бюджет урезали и они решили, что лишить нас комфортного жилья — ахуенная идея, - со грустно ухмыляется, поднимаясь с кровати и повисая на плечах младшего.

\- и куда мы теперь? - джисон укладывает свои руки поверх рук чанбина, невесомо сжимая.

\- говорят к связям с общественностью и этим всем, - чанбин ведет рукой в знак неопределенности и грудной клеткой чувствует, как напрягаются плечи джисона.

\- значит к бан чану, да?

бан кристофер чан - будто смертоносный ураган похуже катрины, при упоминании одного лишь имени которого поджилки начинают дрожать от неприятного, липкого страха и горечь на языке. бан чан - тот, о котором первокурсникам рассказывают, как о страшном хищном ястребе, чудовище, которое растопчет тебя, едва ли заметив.  
и просят держаться подальше.  
кристофер - человек из богатой австралийской семьи, мальчик при деньгах и репутации, который даже посмотреть на тебя не соизволит, если твой статус не достаточно высок. он наступает не глядя и давит не слушая, будто назойливого комара, который в начале пятого утра не дает тебе заполучить твои законные полтора часа сна. говорят, что у кристофера тело греческого бога и характер фурии. уровень его вседозволенности граничит с небосводом, а влиятельности и того выше. кристофер никогда не заговаривает первым, если ты не выражаешь для него достаточной выгоды.

чанбину кажется, что кристофер жуткий человек, а его сердцу — что влюбиться в этого самого кристофера будет самой лучшей идеей на свете. чанбин искренне и очень прилежно за это себя ненавидит.

\- значит к бан чану, - чанбину хочется плакать от собственной ничтожности.

со чанбин — среднестатистический второкурсник, на год младше кристофера. он делит комнату с хан джисоном и изо всех сил старается выжить. у него долгов по учебе, наверное, больше, чем нервных клеток которые каким-то чудом сохранились за два года университетской жизни. он носит исключительно черное, курит дешевые, тяжелые сигареты из магазина в пятистах метрах от общежития и прячет внутри слишком много душевной боли. у чанбина на прикроватной тумбочке две ароматические свечи — клубничная и с корицей, он любит объятия больше всего не свете и спит обязательно с мягкой игрушкой. чанбин чуткий, тонкий, прозрачный, словно листья, что еще остались на ветвях в середине ноября, на своем последнем издыхании. но все еще почему-то держащиеся. у чанбина душевная организация сложнее, чем процедуры с параметром и запутаннее, чем имена французских поэтов.  
он грустно улыбается, заглядывая в джисонов планшет.

\- у тебя, кстати, горизонт завален, - чанбин хмыкает, проводя пальцем над карандашными линиями, когда младший дергается по-смешному негодуя, и цепляется затылком за подбородок со, тут же болезненно шипя. чанбин выпускает хана из своих рук, щупая ушибленное место указательным и большим пальцами, - вот она твоя благодарность, да.

\- иди в пизду, нихуя он не завален, - джисон хмурится, отставляя эскиз на расстояние вытянутой руки и щурится.

\- ну ты еще совсем глаза закрой, тогда точно все хорошо будет, - старший снова валится на свою кровать, натягивая капюшон на голову и выуживая из бардака в прикроватной тумбочке скетчбук с удивительным образом выжившим карандашом и клячкой. стоит же, хотя бы немного поработать над композицией. джисон цокает языком, все таки выправляя полосы на бумаге и закусывая нижнюю губу от усердия.

чанбин закатывает глаза, черкая по бумаге карандашом картинки из головы, и уходит слишком глубоко в себя.  
заботливый разум вновь возвращает его к мыслям самым, нежелательным, мучительным, вводящим в ступор и разрушающим изнутри. конкретнее - бан чане. тяжелый вздох сам по себе срывается с губ, чанбин совершенно не замечает серьезного взгляда джисона, читающего, видящего насквозь, ровно также, как не замечает, что руки сами по себе снова возвращаются к болезненно знакомым чертам лица.

чанбин, честное слово, готов любить кого угодно. ему кажется, что даже и мудилу-препода по истории искусств может, хоть бы это был не кристофер. во-первых, потому что у чанбина однозначно совершенно с любым человеком (даже с вахтершей их корпуса) больше шансов, чем с бан чаном, потому что на такого как чанбин он никогда не посмотрит. во-вторых, они до обидного банально на разных витках пищевой цепи и чанбин является лишь тем, кем обычно питаются чановы шестерки.  
не то, чтобы это чанбина сильно разочаровывало, просто в нем любви — бесконечное море и она разрывает его на части, дробит на мелкие осколки не заморачиваясь, и хочется эту любовь сбросить с себя, продать, разорвать, испепелить, чанбин на что угодно готов, лишь бы избавить себя от этого проклятия.

потому что взглядов брошенных исподтишка, украдкой из дальней части кафетерия, пока кристофер лениво и совершенно неискренне улыбается кому-то из своей свиты, окидывая ледяным взглядом огромное помещение становится недостаточно. потому что ребра ломает и крутит и никакие сигареты, пусть даже самые тяжелые избавиться от навязчивого образа не помогают.  
вообще ничего не помогает.

у чанбина внутри что-то зудит до ужаса погано, ему хочется разорвать себя, вывернуть наизнанку все свое существо, лишь бы понять, какого черта нужно этому отвратительному чувству, лишь бы от него избавится. чанбин чувствует себя неприкаянным мучеником, бродячим псом, которого сторонится каждый прохожий, ему кажется, что он прокаженный. чанбин совершенно не понимает, за какие грехи ему эта кара в виде любви такой безграничной, искренней и настоящей, к человеку, которому она совершенно не нужна.

\- эй, со чанбин, - джисон не слишком ласково толкает кулаком в плечо, - ты вообще на этой планете? - он хмуро косит взгляд на лист, с весьма конкретным человеком, смотрящим с него, весьма очевидным взглядом. - я тебя уже минут пять дозваться не могу. - хан утрирует, конечно, (он это делать в принципе очень любит) и на деле звал он не больше тридцати секунд, но вес его слов от этого все равно меньше не становится.

голос джисона поначалу звучит как из-под тяжелой кромки воды. возвращаться в реальность сложно, тяжело, гадко, будто открывать глаза после самого сокровенного кошмара, преследующего тебя уже несколько лет. он мажет взглядом по странице скетбука: - бля, а хотел композу делать.  
у джисона глаза полные недоумения и совсем немного — страха, а чанбин просто бросает "пойдем перекурим?" и выходит из их комнатушки, натягивая толстовку.

\- ты ушел от разговора, - джисон ежится, пока ноябрьский ветер путает его рыжие волосы и чиркает все никак не поддающейся зажигалкой.

\- это какого еще? - чанбин опирается на балконные перила общаги на третьем этаже.

\- ты сам знаешь, хен, - хан смотрит через чур по-взрослому, слишком серьезно и чанбину становится не по себе от этого взгляда.

\- господи, джисон, проходили уже этот разговор три тысячи раз, - старший ведет плечом, глубоко затягиваясь, - все равно итог один и тот же, - он выпускает дым, чуть приподнимая подбородок.

\- сколько можно его любить, хен? я не понимаю, - у джисона глаза потерянного ребенка и душа вся нараспашку, он, кажется, плакать готов от обиды за старшего, - ты же так мучаешься над ним, так болеешь, хен, что даже мне больно, - джисон курит судорожно, закоченелыми пальцами, будто ему снова шестнадцать и это запрещено законом и если он не поторопится — его накроют копы. вот тогда спасения точно не будет.

\- я в порядке, - чанбин отворачивается, хороня взгляд в улицах ночного города, - я справлюсь с этим, не переживай.

\- как же, справишься, - джисон хмыкает, туша окурок о балконные перила, - мы с тобой дураком, теперь в одном корпусе с этим ним жить будем, а ты говоришь, что справишься, не смеши. - джисон говорит как с маленьким, неокрепшим птенцом, которых ястребы не то что не едят, они их попросту не замечают. их гнезда изредка разоряют неаккуратные люди и дальнейшая их судьба — лишь оказаться съеденным падальщиком, или какой другой живучей мразью.

чанбин закатывает глаза, ничего не отвечая, убеждает себя, что молчит лишь потому что с джисоном спорить совершенно бесполезно, но в глубине души прекрасно понимает, что на самом деле его молчание — всего-то знак того, что хан говорит чистую правду. со тянет паузу так долго, что последняя реплика джисона становится неактуальной и скуривает еще две подряд. джисон тихо вздыхает, болезненно ежась и уходит, оставляя старшего гореть в агонии собственных чувств.

месяц полетает, будто взмах крыльев махаона.  
чанбин невообразимым чудом умудряется вытянуть сессию почти на отлично и они с джисоном находят удивительным образом деньги на дешевую выпивку, отмечают совместным просмотром "мулан" тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого под фастфуд. у джисона в руках фруктовое пиво, на вкус совершенно поганое (у чанбина наутро голова от него раскалывается набатом в висках), а у со — яблочный сидр. в половине десятого джисон друг подрывается, потому что ему жизненно необходимо попробовать водку со спрайтом и они незамедлительно тащатся в магазин. позже, в начале пятого, зачем-то пытаются приготовить панкейки и джисон оценивает их как "вполне сносные", а старший ждет несварения.  
чанбин умудряется вернуться к той самой настоящей жизни, о которой твердят на каждом углу и которой чуть ли не каждый блогер современный пытается тебя научить. он теряет кристофера бана на задворках собственного сознания, больше не находит его в университетских помещениях и на душе становится искренне легче. он даже удивительно по-доброму отвечает на сухое отцовское поздравление с закрытием сессии и дышит практически полной грудью.

джисон не уезжает на новый год к родным и они остаются вдвоем в собственной комнатушке. они находят крохотную елку, размещая ее на подоконнике, слушают шаблонные поздравления и обмениваются подарками, а атмосфера вокруг по-семейному теплая, и чанбину невольно начинает казаться, что никаких проблем у него никогда и не было вовсе и щемит в груди от разливающегося спокойствия. кажется, что дальше все может быть хорошо.

но потом ему звонит сынмин, напоминая, что вообще пора бы "собирать манатки и уебывать", потому что до закрытия их корпуса считанные дни и чанбина грубо и резко возвращают в реальность. он мрачнеет и серьезнеет. со вдруг вспоминает о том, что воздушные замки на деле — лишь плод его воспаленного разума и что хорошей жизнь бывает только в сопливых книжках. он закрывается настолько, что едва не ссорится с джисоном за пару дней до отъезда (что происходит буквально в четвертый раз за все время их сожительства), у него внутри пожар вселенского масштаба, который ни на одой картине не опишешь и никакими словами не назовешь. чанбин собирается быстро, пытаясь тем самым хотя бы немного заглушить мысли в собственной голове.

ничего уже не будет как прежде.

***

в день переезда у чанбина во всем теле слабость и температура под тридцать восемь. джисон квохчет над ним, словно гиперопекающая мать над ребенком, что болеет впервые в жизни, на что чанбин лишь отмахивается, залпом заглатывая половину кружки с жаропонижающим. сухой кашель нещадно дерет горло, а из-за насморка начинает казаться, что о том, что такое дышать нормально чанбин уже не вспомнит. ему кажется, что его тело отторгает его сущность, разум и душу всем своим нутром, потому что в солнечном сплетении горит просто адски и руки с ногами ломит и крутит хуже, чем от бэдтрипа.

он с горем пополам оттаскивает свои коробки к такси, где растекается по сиденью бессильно и, кажется, пугает своей бледностью водителя. сынмин отсылает им номера их новых комнат смс-кой и добавляет, что ему жаль, что не получилось поселить их вместе, на что старший только хмыкает, думая про себя, что ким навряд ли хотя бы пытался.  
чанбину снова везет жить на третьем этаже в комнате номер триста восемьдесят семь, джисон оказывается недалеко — всего в двух лестничных пролетах и со думает, что наверное, могло быть и хуже. хан помогает чанбину с вещами, не слушая ни отказов, ни угроз и оставляет его один на один с пожаром, внутренним катарсисом и душевными метаниями прямо перед дверью. они договариваются встретиться на общем балконе через два часа, чтобы успеть хотя бы немного обжиться.

у чанбина руки вдруг от чего-то леденеют и к горлу подкатывает отвратительный ком волнения. он медленно считает в голове до трех, прежде чем приложить ключ-карту к двери и услышать характерное щелканье.

"лишь бы все было в порядке" — последняя мысль, мелькнувшая в его голове.

он нажимает на ручку двери, на щеках ощущая липкий холод сквозняка.  
у него внутри что-то вдруг обрывается, в ушах начинает адски гудеть и к его и так поганому самочувствию добавляется необоснованная паника.

"бля, да кто угодно лучше чем бан чан" фраза джисона, брошенная после очередного пьяного спора снова проносится в голове горячим вихрем, разжигая в простуженном разуме еще большее пламя. ему кажется, что это какая-то глупая ошибка, до отвращения подлая шутка, не смешная еще на моменте ее формирования, но все равно от чего-то воплощенная в жизнь и чанбину до звона в ушах хочется убежать далеко-далеко, за пределы этой вселенной и просто отдышаться.

он чувствует на себе холодный, оценивающий взгляд.

\- ты так и будешь там стоять? - голос, ожидаемо совершенно такой, как чанбин и представлял. ледяной, словно ушат воды на даче летом, который заменяет тебе душ, не дарящий совершенно никакого облегчения, лишь добавляет ломоты в костях, равнодушный, без толики привычной чанбину эмоциональности.

пиздец.

чанбин совсем не знает, что ему сказать. что ему думать. он понятия не имеет, как ему реагировать. чанбину просто до чертиков хочется исчезнуть.

он на ватных ногах проходит внутрь, утягивая за собой чемодан, осторожно осматривается: комната не слишком отличается от той, в которой жили они с джисоном, она лишь немного просторнее и совершенно пустая. осознание катастрофической необжитости помещения прошибает зарядом со все двести двадцать, начиная кончиками пальцев и заканчивая волосами на макушке, чанбин поражается до глубины души, потому что их с джисоном комната, в которой они провели всего полтора года настолько сильно отличается от того, что он видит сейчас перед собой, что становится не по себе и даже немного неловко. в комнате с джисоном чанбину было уютно и просто невероятно комфортно, ее всегда освещал теплый свет настольной лампы хана и там все время пахло корицей, мармеладом, который джисон просто обожал, акварелью и графитом. их комната, пусть и была "захламленной пещерой", как любил называть ее сынмин, но она была еще и маленьким убежищем на двоих. местом, где можно спрятаться от любых проблем, травм, всего, что болит, ноет, разъедает изнутри, место, где тебя безусловно примут, не задавая лишних вопросов. место, которое чанбин мог бы назвать домом.

а теперь у чанбина лишь разъедающий сознание холод, от которого невозможно убежать и пронзающий взгляд человека, который способен раздавить его не говоря ни слова и помещение, в котором он никогда не сможет быть собой.

"кто угодно лучше чем бан чан".

чанбин думает, что эти слова будут преследовать его ровно до секунды, пока он не съедет из проклятого корпуса общежития. он даже прикидывает, насколько реально потянуть квартиру в одного, потому что даже это лучше, чем соседствовать с бан чаном. паника вперемешку со страхом накрывает с головой, чанбину кажется, что он проваливается в темноту из которой выхода нет ни единого и спасения от нее — тоже. он садится на кровать, которая аккурат напротив кровати кристофера и закрывает лицо руками. плохое самочувствие дает о себе знать, горло саднит просто невыносимо, а кашель сдерживать больше нет совершенно никакой возможности.  
он закашливается сгибаясь пополам и хватается руками за горло, потому что боль нестерпимая, кажется ему настал полный пиздец и с кровати он не поднимется ближайшие несколько дней точно, а несколько дней в этой комнате хуже, чем пытки в древнем китае, делает себе заметку, что надо будет отправить джисона утроить рейд по аптекам, чтобы тот закупился для него лекарствами.

чанбин чувствует на себе прожигающий взгляд и ему становится еще более неуютно (хотя казалось бы, куда). он заносит оставшиеся коробки в комнату, расставляя их одна на одну около свободной кровати, но по поводу свободного места спросить так и не решается.

\- ты можешь занимать любые полки, столы и прочее, - слова кристофера отдают металлическим лязгом, - мне, в принципе, похуй, я все равно тут не появляюсь. - и тяжелыми шагами офицера из тех самых старинных фильмов про восемнадцатый век. чанбин мерзнет, будто от зимнего холода, хотя окно, оказывается вовсе не было открыто, и прячется от старшего натягивая капюшон. бан чан обувается и хлопает дверью, не говоря больше ни слова.

кто угодно лучше чем бан чан.

чанбин чувствует, как отчаяние вперемешку с паникой разливается по венам и едва ли находит в себе силы, чтобы подняться на ноги. в голове полнейшая каша, из мыслей только собственная безысходность и он совершенно не знает, каким богам нужно молиться и к кому взывать, чтобы в его жизни хоть что-то начало налаживаться.  
у чанбина кровь в жилах застывает, превращаясь в вязкую заледеневшую массу, руки не слушаются и кашель насилует легкие каждые тридцать четыре секунды новым приступом. грудную клетку сдавливает совершенно непонятным и незнакомым чанбину чувством и чанбин будто бы рассыпается на атомы. он распаковывает несколько коробок задеревеневшими пальцами, едва не разбивает любимую кружку и все таки осматривается в комнате:

оформление отдает конструктивизмом вперемешку с минимализмом и совсем немного — чем-то скандинавским. высокие белые стены, ровно как и потолок, не обременены лишними украшениями, лишь полки из светлого дерева совсем пустые и большое окно с, ожидаемо, белыми полосами жалюзи. по две стороны от окна — кровати, размера которых хватит аккурат на одного человека. рядом с ними две тумбы, в цвет полок, такие же, как в старой комнате чанбина, разница только в том, что эти — девственно-чистые, не тронутые ни пятнами грифеля, ни случайными, неосторожными брызгами краски. чанбин улыбается до страшного грустно и поражается новому открытию. за двумя рабочими столами стоящими дальше кроватей, на стене, там же, где расположена входная дверь — несколько кухонных шкафов и тумб, с раковиной и, кажется, даже плитой. открытие подобного рода более чем радует чанбина, потому что оно означает, что ему не придется лишний раз контактировать с людьми из этого кампуса. за дверью слева от импровизированной кухни чанбин обнаруживает ванную.

он раскидывает вещи, доставая самое необходимое, пишет джисону, что будет через двадцать три минуты и уходит в душ. он надеется, что горячие струи помогут смыть наваждение липким налетом осевшее на коже, вместе с плохим самочувствием, чего, очевидно, не случается. совсем немного отогревшийся чанбин кутается в толстовку (удивительный факт: серую, вместо привычного черного) с мягкой плюшевой подкладкой, которая была наречена домашней, вытирая покрасневший нос махровой тканью полотенца и пытается вспомнить, куда закинул совсем еще новую пачку сигарет. та в итоге обнаруживается в правом кармане спортивок, смявшаяся на противоположных углах, но в целом, не пострадавшая.

он приходит ровно спустя двадцать три минуты, пройдя два лестничных пролета и двадцать одну ступеньку. на общем балконе удивительно пусто и чанбин закуривает, кашляя.

\- привет, - джисон подходит со спины, совершенно бесшумно, заставляя чанбина вздрогнуть. - как ты?

\- хуево, - чанбин не смотрит на хана, отвечает зажав сигарету зубами.

\- почему? что-то случилось? с соседом не поладили? - джисон, совершенно искренне готовый драться за старшего, осыпает вопросами о местоположении того, кто задел хена.

\- не то, чтобы не поладили, - чанбин хмыкает, прочищая забившееся от кашля горло и прячет свободную руку в карман. - просто мой сосед — кристофер бан и, знаешь, тут все вдруг становится как-то сложно.

джисон сорит матами, которые даже сапожникам едва ли снились, вспоминает все грехи сынмина, заканчивая тем, что тот совершил прямо сейчас и даже предлагает поменяться соседями, ведь "феликс с рекламы волне сносный и за аниме шарит", но чанбин лишь глухо, безрадостно смеется, мотая головой из стороны в сторону и говорит, что свой крест будет нести сам. джисон заметно сдувается, поникая плечами и после очередного приступа кашля старшего, видимо, не выдерживая, отправляет его обратно в комнату, потому что "морозить себя на январском холоде, да еще и с сигаретой, хен, ты осложнений хочешь?", а сам уходит закупиться чанбину минимальным набором для выживания.

возвращаясь обратно в триста восемьдесят седьмую на третьем этаже чанбин трет руки, параллельно дыша на них, чтобы собрать хотя бы немного тепла в ладонях и поражается стерильной чистоте в комнате. ему кажется, что здесь можно было бы проводить сложные операции на жизненно важных органах. ему снова становится не о себе и он, не выдержав, зажигает любимую свечу с запахом корицы и миндаля.  
со неспешно разбирает вещи, так и не решившись затронуть полки или какие-либо другие внешние поверхности, ставит все-таки любимую кружку в подвесной шкафчик с посудой, где, к ему невероятному удивлению, даже стоит несколько тарелок, стаканов и чашка (на ней очаровательный лабрадор, но чанбин решает не зацикливаться на этом). он вешает одежду и занимает свободные полки в шкафу. над которым очень долго стоит, пытаясь понять, как он планирует отличить свою одежду от одежды крисофера, потому что буквально вся она черная. не сдержавшись, чанбин подписывает свои собственным именем на совершенно дурацких и глупых розовых стикерах, которые слишком понравились им с джисоном, когда они в последний раз ходили в художественный на углу дома, в котором была их любимая пекарня.

чанбин снова думает о том, что теперь и до лучшего художественного, и до пекарни добираться без малого сорок три минуты и его снова волнами накрывает невыносимая грусть. чанбину до мурашек по спине и дрожащих кончиков пальцев страшно от того, что может случится с ним теперь. он пережил многое, безусловно, но он безумно боится, что такая жизнь его сломает. она разрушит его и сотрет до самого основания и от чанбина, который сейчас ничего не останется. чанбин не то чтобы себя нашедший и знающий, совершенно не хочет терять те крупицы, которые он с горем пополам собрал за свои девятнадцать с хвостиком.  
и чанбин обещает себе цепляться за эти крупицы, что есть мочи, до тех пор, пока руки не откажутся держать.

джисон шумит за дверью, не сдержанно выговаривая не самые приличные слова и трижды стучит по деревянной поверхности. чанбин, с трудом выныривая из собственного подсознания, открывает и его брови неконтролируемо торопятся встретить темную, мягкую после душа, челку. у джисона в руках два огромных пакета с черт знает каким содержимым, судя по всему совсем не легкие.  
хан сдувает пряди со лба и натянуто пыхтит, бормоча что-то вроде "может поможешь". хан бесцеремонно протискивается мимо старшего вглубь комнаты, шумно ставя пакеты рядом с кухонными тумбами. он находит холодильник, запрятанный в одну из этих самых темных тумб с первой попытки, выкладывая продукты первой необходимости по типу яиц и молока и охает с пугающей переодичностью в двадцать три с половиной секунды (чанбин считает), потому что в этом холодильнике даже мышь не повесилась бы, настолько там пусто. хан грозит чанбину смертной казнью в случае, если он не будет питаться хотя бы один раз в день нормально, потому что он и так тонкий и прозрачный, словно листья, что еще остались на ветвях в середине ноября, вот-вот и гляди насквозь светиться будет. бормочет себе под нос ругательства, которые даже сапожникам не снились.

закончив с холодильником и прочей пищевой провизией (а именно: тремя пачками рамена, одной — макарон, несколькими упаковками любимого печенья чанбина, также любимым чаем и всякой зеленью), джисон принимается за лекарства, расставляя их в каком-то одному ему понятном порядке и постоянно комментируя: "это до еды, вот это с утра, а это перед сном, со чанбин, ты вообще меня слушаешь?" , в ответ на что чанбин только смеется, шмыгая носом и говорит, что джисону совершенно необязательно было все это делать.   
джисон все еще до боли напоминает чанбину мать-наседку и не то чтобы старшему это нравилось, но хан по-другому просто не умеет и ему приходится смириться.

у чанбина пальцы в графите, потому что вчера ночью он опять рисовал и опять не то, что нужно. он за это себя очень прилежно ненавидит.  
у джисона из рук выскальзывает кружка (слава богу не любимая чанбинова, а на нее очень похожая) с только что налитым чаем, который аккуратной лужей растекается по полу и столешнице, и хан бросается собирать осколки, вскрикивая очень говорящее и выразительное "сука!".

***

"сука!" — чан толкает не слишком заметную дверь клуба, запрятанного в закоулках центральной улицы ногой со всей силы и она рикошетит от стены, прилетая кристоферу аккурат в травмированное несколько дней назад плечо. он шипит и бьет по двери кулаком, отчего она снова отлетает к стене. минхо ухмыляется абсолютно по-кошачьи, наблюдая за баном с балкона на втором этаже.  
в клубе как обычно до ужаса душно и людно, что раздражает чана еще больше, он окидывает толпу ледяным взглядом, тем самым, от которого коленки подгибаются и мурашки по спине табунами. с ним кто-то здоровается, даже пытается приветливо помахать рукой, что кристофером успешно игнорируется. он проходит мимо что-то активно обсуждающих компаний, бармена, ринга, направляясь по служебной лестнице к минхо.

\- принцесса, кто тебя обидел? - минхо, сидя в излюбленном кресле, закидывает ногу на ногу, нарочито аристократично наклоняя руку с бокалом в котором неизменно — виски со льдом. чан смотрит по-волчьи, что, очевидно, не пугает старшего ни секунды, лишь разжигает азарт и раззадоривает желание поддеть сильнее. кристофер сводит брови к переносице, отходит к барной стойке, жестом давая понять, что ему как обычно, чтобы через минуту и двадцать три секунды вернуться к ли.

\- отец сегодня опять звонил, - чан делает внушительный глоток "арарата" и жмурится, - снова напомнил, что как только я выпущусь, я должен буду жить так, как он скажет, - чан кривится от одной только мысли, что он будет кому-то подчиняться, даже если этот кто-то — его отец. у него в душе пожар ярче и масштабнее, чем в содоме и гоморре вместе взятых. - он еще сказал, что нашел мне невесту. оказывается, - на слове "невеста" чан кривится, а минхо издает протяжное "ха", в его глазах мелькает что-то безгранично грустное, словно ноябрьский дождь во втором часу ночи. - компания, вроде как, тонет, и теперь, я снова должен отмывать их грехи, закапывая собственную жизнь.

минхо поджимает губы, и кажется, даже начинает тянуться вперед, будто в попытке что-то сказать, что-то важное, обязательно значимое то, что дозволено слышать только чану, но обрывает себя, снова натягивая маску вселенского безразличия. а у чана на языке горчит то ли коньяк, то ли недосказанность.  
пауза затягивается, прогрессируя в молчаливое напряжение, которое чан, если бы захотел, мог бы вскрыть перочинным ножом, что вечно таскает в левом кармане кожанки, но от чего-то, кажется, что это напряжение — то, что необходимо им обоим. оно натягивается прочной красной нитью, общим звеном, компромиссным решением, и чан чувствует, как собственные пожары в груди, где-то около сердца (он думает, что если бы у него была душа, она бы непременно располагалась именно там), почему-то тухнут под ноябрьскими дождями, угасают и дымят, накрывая все вокруг отвратительным смогом.

\- хочу подраться, - спустя один опустошенный бокал коньяка и четыре тонны тяжести общего молчания, кристофер все таки решает нарушить тишину.

\- сегодня тихо, да и кандидатов стоящих нет, - минхо пожимает плечами, опираясь локтями в колени. - они от одного твоего взгляда сами на лопатки лягут, - младший фыркает от смеха, вглядываясь в толпу.

где-то внизу начинаются волнения, люди заметно шевелятся, оборачиваясь в сторону входа, к распахнутой двери. там, явно глубоко не трезвый, возможно накачанный чем-то парень, по комплекции не намного больше чана, он активно жестикулирует, практически крича, но из-за общего шума чан не может понять, что именно. к минхо со спины подходит один из работников, что-то говоря вполголоса. ли поднимается с кресла впервые за вечер, отставляя так и не допитый бокал на невысокий стеклянный столик.

\- хосок сказал, что этот, - минхо кивает на парня, вызвавшего волну ажиотажа, - требует боя, - ли дергает кольцо на указательном пальце, - с самым сильным из наших. - минхо смотрит очень долго, будто в этом взгляде чан удивительным образом сможет разобрать то самое, невысказанное, - но, похоже, его чем-то накачали и я бы не советовал тебе лезть, - он вздыхает, устремляя взгляд куда-то поверх толпы, - хотя за столько лет с тобой, я понял, что тебя это вряд ли остановит.

чан усмехается на вкус, наверное, так же горько, как тот коньяк, что он пил минутами ранее.

\- хочет боя, - он хрустит костяшками, заставляя минхо по-лисьи морщиться, - будет ему бой.

чан выходит на ринг, так, будто впервые за долгое время возвращается домой. отсюда толпа выглядит совершенно по другому и все ощущается иначе, он ловит блеск улыбки минхо с балкона, который совершенно глупо показывает ему большие пальцы, словно он сейчас не драться до сломанных рук и гематом на ребрах собирается, а участвовать в эстафетах за третий класс.

хенджин поднимается на ринг вставая между чаном и его противником на сегодняшнюю ночь, который, кстати, оказывается несколько крупнее, чем кристофер изначально предполагал, но в целом, по комплекции его не сильно превосходит. парня зовут минхао, фамилию чан не запоминает, потому что для него это совершенно ненужная формальность.

первый удар минхао пытается нанести аккурат в челюсть чану, чего тот, очевидно не позволяет. для кристофера бана лицо, как и шея, являются неприкосновенными частями тела и в их клубе, как и многих других, это знает каждый.

чан дерется крайне редко, но очень хорошо.

когда минхо только нашел совсем зеленого, сломанного чана, в новой, совершенно неизвестной стране, в ненавистном университете и пугающем безденежье, потому что родители кристофера решили, что ему неплохо бы научиться "самостоятельному заработку, без помощи богатых старших", он был разбит и сломан, развален до основания, не знающий, куда себя деть и совершенно потерявший какой-либо смысл жить дальше. ли забрал его к себе, помог подняться на ноги, он научил его драться, предугадывать действия противника, рассказал, как справится с физическими травмами, он даже научил его зашивать не слишком большие раны. чан поднимался очень долго и очень болезненно. его избивали до полусмерти, ломали ему руки, заставляли кричать, биться в агонии, но в итоге чан стал побеждать. минхо сделал из него идеального бойца, который никогда не поигрывает. бойца, который даже в бое без правил может сдерживать противника.

кулак минхао проходится по ребрам.

для чана бои всегда были чем-то вроде танца, завораживающего, удивительно ритмичного и уникального. чану всегда нравилась музыка.

чан сгибается пополам, потому что из легких весь воздух пропадает в одно мгновение.

чан, наверное, даже мог бы стать музыкантом, если бы не его отец, который решил, что юриспруденция — самая полезная для него сфера, к тому же, подобное образование пойдет на пользу компании.

кажется, чану разбили нос.

он чувствует, как ярость в солнечном сплетении зарождается с новой силой, в нем будто просыпается второе дыхание. 

минхо смотрит. 

в голове одна эта мысль щелкает переключателями передач и чан будто слетает с катушек. он валит соперника на спину, придавливая собственным весом сверху. губа саднит нещадно, скула, видимо, стесана. чан задыхается от переизбытка эмоций, от всепоглощающей злости, от рева толпы, от собственных мыслей. он наносит удар за ударом, не думая о том, куда попадет.  
у минхао рассечена бровь и кожа на костяшках стесана, он хрипит, бьет наотмашь, попадая в челюсть, у чана глаза заплывают неконтролиуемым бешенством, он заламывает противнику руки за спину, пока толпа считает до десяти.

хенджин хватает его за руку, поднимая вверх и в очередной раз объявляет победителем, минхо говорит что-то про заработок со ставок, а чан не слышит совершенно ничего. к нему не приходит привычное облегчение, он не чувствует победной эйфории, лишь разочарование и злость на самого себя, потому что дал слабину.

***

в комнате чанбина пахнет корицей и еще какими-то пряными специями, которыми джисон напичкал его бульон, что, по словам мамы хана обязательно должен помочь сбить температуру. в комнате чанбина пахнет растворителем потому что он наконец-то решил взяться за масло и у него даже получилось написать что-то, что не кристофер бан, отчего он невероятно собой гордится. он успел испачкать краской все пальцы, правую скулу и даже немного тумбочку, когда пытался найти в ней нужные кисти, совершенно забыв о том, что может оставить пятна. 

дверь щелкает замком, чего чанбин не замечает слишком увлеченный, но потом кристофер с шумом вваливается в комнату, не разуваясь, чем заставляет чанбина вздрогнуть и обернуться. у него разбита губа, рассечена переносица аккурат посередине и гематома в половину скулы.

а у чанбина в голове "о господи" и "блядский пиздец" чередуются на бегущей строке.

\- боже, ты в порядке? - слова вырываются раньше, чем чанбин вспоминает с кем говорит, он откладывает кисть с запачканной палитрой на мольберт, зачем то тянется к бан чану, тут же себя одергивая. кристофер ничего не отвечает, не удостаивая чанбина даже взглядом, он вытирает кровь с уголка губы и подходит к шкафу с одеждой. - твое лицо-, - чанбин хватает тряпку, вытирая перепачканные пальцы и судорожно пытается вспомнить, где джисон сегодня оставил аптечку, - я-, погоди, я сейчас, - бормочет чанбин, сам не понимая к кому обращается. он пересекает комнату в три шага, приподнимаясь на цыпочки перед высокими полками подвесных тумб, а чан отчего то оборачивается на него, держа в руках черную футболку (чанбин только сейчас замечает, что та, что на нем сейчас порвана у воротника). со не знает, что им движет, почему он вообще это делает и какое ему дело до того, что случилось с кристофером бан чаном. но что-то на подсознательном уровне просто не позволяет ему игнорировать все эти побои, чанбин, наверное, даже волнуется и это так глупо-глупо-глупо. он судорожно перебивает предметы на полках, дрожащими руками пытаясь найти злосчастную коробку с медикаментами.  
она обнаруживается в нижнем ящике между макаронами и таблетками для горла и чанбин совершенно не понимает, какой логикой руководствовался хан, но джисон — это джисон, поэтому чанбин думает, что удивляться здесь совсем нечему.

чанбин вытаскивает аптечку с почти радостным "нашел!", разворачиваясь к бан чану, который, как казалось чанбину, должен был стоять около шкафа. но кристофер оказывается непозволительно близко, в его глазах ярости больше чем у марса, а у чанбина внутри что-то сжимается в страхе и падает прямо к ногам чана. старший грубо притягивает чанбина к себе за ворот той самой домашней толстовки, сводя брови к переносице.

\- скажи мне, - у чана в глазах ледники, а слова режут по щекам чанбина холодными лезвиями, - нахуя ты раскудахтался? тебя просил кто? - у чанбина руки опускаются, а аптечка едва не выскальзывает из мелко подрагивающих пальцев. - или что, - кристофер холодно усмехается и чанбин замечает, как его губа лопается ровно посередине. - нашего мальчика дома не любили, пока он был маленьким, и теперь он пытается возместить это мнимой заботой и беспокойством о каждом? даже бродячей больной собаке? - чан прикусывает треснувшее место, смотря на чанбина фальшиво сочувствующим взглядом. его слова бьют аккурат в раскрытую юношескую душу, кромсая искренние порывы, вырывая с корнем бережно выращенные за столько лет цветы. - какая жалость.

чанбин ничего не отвечает, лишь смотрит не так, как раньше, не так как всегда, в его глазах что-то с треском надламывается лопается так же как губа у чана ровно тринадцать секунд назад и обрывается, безвольно болтаясь и кристофер, конечно, это замечает. но ни за что в этом даже себе не признается. он отпускает смявшуюся ткань, отталкивая чанбина к столешнице и проходит мимо него, не говоря больше ни слова. кристофер хлопает дверью, а у чанбина по щекам катятся слезы.

кто угодно лучше чем бан чан.

***

чанбин совсем не видит чана в течение, кажется не одной бесконечности. он пересекается с джисоном по дороге на пары, рассказывает о произошедшем лишь вскользь, опуская девяносто процентов сказанного кристофером, потому что знает, что джисон может весь универ поднять на уши и в итоге только сделает и себе и чанбину хуже. хан хмурит брови, матерится, сжимая кулаки, говорит, что этого "ебучего бан чана" на кусочки разорвет, но со просит не психовать и джисон сдувается с пугающей скоростью. у него в глазах страшная скорбь, что еще хуже — леденяще душу смирение (чанбину даже кажется, что в них мелькает жалость). со смаргивает грусть и отвращение к самому себе, меняя тему, а джисон бормочет что-то про затянувшееся помешательство.  
на парах чанбин присутствует весьма символически, потому что все его мысли, они в его комнате, где бан чан, они там, где им быть совершенно не стоит и джисон это видит, понимает и чувствует, но лишь тихо вздыхает, пряча глаза, потому что сердцу не прикажешь, конечно и, наверное, у чанбина просто должно переболеть. у со на страницах скетчбука снова вместо нужного одни лишь портреты человека, которому они никогда не будут нужны.   
которому он сам никогда не будет нужен. и от этого так больно, погано и глухо, что хочется выжечь себя и все свои чувства очередным окурком, который вместо этого тушится о балконную стену и летит вниз, в темноту и чанбин думает, что ему необходимо так же, чтобы уже затушили, чтобы улететь никому не нужным, и дотлеть последние отведенные моменты в гордом одиночестве, на сырой промерзшей земле. но совесть не позволит, да и джисона оставлять одного не хочется абсолютно, поэтому от продолжает гореть и горит с каждым днем все сильнее и ярче и все так же прилежно себя за это ненавидит.

субботнее утро, холодное, промозглое, дождливое. чанбин не видел бан чана уже черт знает сколько дней дней, и идет, кажется, тысячный (что, конечно же, правдой совершенно не является), они с джисоном стоят на балконе и старшему очень хочется по детски расплакаться. то ли от того что скучает, то ли потому что болит той самой тянуще-ноющей и это самое ужасное из всех ужасных. у со кончилась пачка с любимыми сигаретами, тяжелыми, сильными, помогающими, пусть не надолго, но забыться, поэтому он стреляет у джисона легкие, с кнопкой, сладкие и не то чтобы они ему нравятся, но выбора все равно нет, как и денег на нормальные.

\- бля, у меня вчера последние стержни кончились, - он затягивается не сильно, но дым все равно дерет горло, отдавая в нос и заставляя зажмуриться. - это пиздец какой-то, а до степухи еще как до берлина. - джисон тихо смеется, бормоча, что до берлина не так уж и далеко, а вот до счастливой жизни... он не договаривает, спотыкаясь о горечь на языке. отворачивается в сторону только-только просыпающегося города и ежится, в очередной раз замерзая. чанбин думает, что хорошо бы отправить его хотя бы одеться теплее, но от чего-то терять младшего из виду пускай всего на десять минут кажется сродни смерти.

\- я не могу дождаться момента, когда ты снова озолотишься, - смеется, - у меня пачка не резиновая, - чанбин фыркает в рукав толстовки и легко толкает джисона кулаком в плечо.

ему на секунду даже кажется, что все в порядке, что как раньше, вот, еще пару минут и они уйдут вместе в комнату, где джисон включит сто третий по счету глупый подкаст, сядет за эскиз композиции, который скорее всего выкинет. сейчас джисон постоит еще чуть-чуть и отпустит какую-нибудь совершенно бессмысленную шутку, вырванную из контекста и перепутанную десять тысяч раз, но для чанбина почему то все равно смешную, назовет глупым хеном и потащит в тепло, греться и пить малиновый чай, скажет, что чанбину вообще-то тоже нужно сесть и написать хотя бы что-то, если он не хочет получить пизды, но в противовес своим словам включит в очередной раз человека паука и завалится на кровать чанбина с вредными снеками. и все снова будет правильно. так, как должно быть.

но чанбина ждет лишь пустая, холодная комната и разочарование в собственной жизни.

джисон трет ладони друг о друга, зажав почти истлевшую сигарету меж зубов и мяучит что-то совсем неслышно. пепел падает чанбину на толстовку и обжигает пальцы, из-за чего со шипит и тихо ругается. джисон снова спрашивает что-то про чана, смеется рассказывая, как феликс недавно сорок три минуты объяснял ему как убить эндердракона и почему вообще это самое сложное и важное, что он когда-либо делал в своей жизни, хан захлебывается в собственных словах, прыгает с темы на тему, а чанбин выпадает из реальности. снова.  
он не знает, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы это наконец закончилось, он понятия не имеет, каким богам нужно молиться, он думает, что, наверное, даже сама миневра навряд ли нашла бы решение для ситуации в которой он оказался, исходом которой не была бы чья-то боль. и чанбин так сильно запутался в себе своих чувствах и собственной жизни и одновременно так смертельно устал от бесконечного самоанализа и рефлексации, что, наверное, еще немного и в нем точно что-то сломается.

джисон тушит скуренную до фильтра сигарету о перила и отправляет ее в старую пачку к таким же затушенным окуркам (потому что джисон с недавних пор весьма культурный молодой человек и окружающую среду больше засорять не намерен), заставляя чанбина хмыкнуть и сделать со своей то же самое. в этот раз она не летит вниз с балкона студенческого общежития на третьем этаже.

в триста восемьдесят седьмой, ожидаемо безмолвно и нестерпимо тихо. всепоглощающая пустота раньше так привычно заполняемая джисоном, беспощадно давит на уши, стягивая виски тугими узлами и чанбину совсем немного хочется вздернуться прямо на ее мерзко звенящих струнах. но вместо этого он обыденно падает на так и не заправленную с утра кровать и лезет за скетчбуком, чтобы хотя бы немного отвлечься.

в тумбочке, прямо на шершавой обложке он обнаруживает пачку парламента и стержни для механических карандашей разной мягкости.

чанбина будто окатывает ушатом ледяной волы с ног до головы, неприятно, неожиданно, а его телефон, что пиликает уведомлением с другого конца кровати, остается успешно проигнорированным. кончики пальцев со невесомо подрагивают. он вертит пачку в руках, открывает ее, принюхиваясь к такому знакомому терпкому запаху табака, зачем-то проверяет на наличие записки или хотя бы какого-то знака, коих, конечно же, не находит (отчего на языке совсем немного отдает горечью разочарования и какой-то по-детски глупой обиды), но попытаться же стоило. он впадает не то чтобы в ступор, но в состояние далекое от осознания реальности точно.  
пачка, вместе со стрежнями, несмотря на свою неодушевленность, приятно греют ладони.

со кашляет, сетуя на то, что вылечиться до конца так и не получилось и заваривает себе малиновый чай. им на истории искусств сегодня слезно завещали обязательно знать все тонкости и трудности жизни микеланджело, у которого одно имя длиннее и намного более трудновыговариваемое, чем у однокурсника — читтапона, который таец и вообще черт разберет, что у них там имя, а что фамилия.  
у чанбина шею снова ломит и плечи как от температуры, а фаланги пальцев на контрасте покалывает грячими боками кружки, обхваченной двумя руками. все таки у них в комнате чрезвычайно холодно.

в эту ночь чанбин впервые видится с бан чаном и с его появлением младшему становится, пусть совсем немного, но теплее.

чанбин плохо спит и под его глазами закономерно залегают большие синие круги, до сессии с весенним просмотром еще вроде есть время и в учебный темп он удивительно вписывается, но бессонница цепляется за его сознание мертвой хваткой, с каждой ночью превосходя со, у которого совершенно нет сил на сопротивление, все больше и больше. джисон злится, сам не зная на что волнуется страшно, крутится около чанбина денно и ночно, не сводя с него по-детски круглых глаз и постоянно говорит, что чанбин слишком много думает.  
вообще обо всем думает, в смысле.  
о своем самочувствии, об учебе, о дедлайнах, о джисоне, о бан чане, господи прости. джисон как-то на обеденном перерыве бросает глупое и вычурное "just chill bro" и чанбину кажется, что это какая-то совершенно дурацкая цитата, которая не мотивирует и не помогает совсем, но со смеется, не глядя джисону в глаза и перерыв как-то слишком быстро кончается.

чанбин правда слишком. не только думает, он в принципе все делает слишком. слишком переживает, слишком стрессует, слишком много от себя требует, слишком любит. в его голове всего этого так много и так громко, что по ночам, чтобы сдержать всхлипы приходится зажимать край подушки зубами. просто потому что все не так. все неправильное, искаженное, вычурное и перекроенное наперекосяк, криво сшитое и слишком туго затянутое. у него из рук все валится уже которую неделю и сил нет совершенно ни на что, но он продолжает требовать от себя непонятно чего, продолжает улыбаться, игнорируя зудящее чувство внутри. 

все не так как надо, все идет не по плану, это плохо кончится. 

подсознание бьет тревогу пуская кошмары один за одним, разрушая те несколько часов беспокойного сна, которые чанбин пытается урвать перед самым рассветом. в нем через чур много всего и падать в эту бездну так страшно и больно, но чанбину кажется, что остановиться нет совершенно никакой возможности.

в какой то момент состояние со достигает своего апогея и он перестает появляться на учебе. джисону перестает отвечать через несколько дней после этого. мысли роятся в голове тысячами и остановить этот безумный поток нет ни сил, ни ресурсов, поэтому чанбин залпом осиливает примерно три с половиной сезона сверхъестественного, оставляя сериал проходить мимо него. сюжет совершенно не запоминается, но это создает фон и мешает мыслям прогрессировать, и от того чанбина не особо волнует.  
бан чан заходит лишь изредка и в основном, когда чанбин уже спит (а он спит по пятнадцать часов в сутки, или, по крайней мере бан чану так кажется), они пересекаются и того реже и не говорят друг другу даже банального "привет", лишь перебрасываясь безмолвными взглядами.

телефон со давно разряжен и потерян в ворохе вещей рядом с кроватью.  
в одно совершенно бессильное утро, с веками тяжелыми, будто свинец, чанбин, едва найдя силы подняться с кровати, обнаруживает на столешнице пакет, неопределимого содержимого с запиской: "видимо твой друг оставил это под дверью и я почти разбил себе об него нос. кажется, он волнуется".  
наверное, надо что-то менять, думает чанбин, разглядывая его любимую еду в пакете и огромную толстовку джисона на дне, которую тот все время чанбину зажимал. внутри, в области сердца у чанбина что-то болезненно екает. он идет в душ и даже умывается, включает телефон, ужасаясь от количества сообщений и абсолютного отсутствия сил для ответа на них. толстовка джисона большая и очень приятная к телу, а еще пахнет домом и самым уютным кондиционером для белья.

чанбин пишет хану, что придет сегодня ближе к вечеру.

***

\- ну ты и мудила, со чанбин, - у джисона взгляд обиженный до боли и грустно-обеспокоенный. - ты мог бы хотя бы написать, знаешь, - чанбин знает, правда знает и кается, оттого топчется на пороге, пряча глаза. а джисон хмурится, утягивая за локоть внутрь комнаты, - я же волновался, даже караулить пытался момент, чтобы увидеть тебя, идиота, - треплет по волосам и чанбин, конечно и до этого понимал, что вся эта злость в большинстве своем напускная, но от этого все равно становится чуточку легче.

он ничего не отвечает, просто обнимает джисона так крепко, как только может, пытаясь без слов передать, и ответить на все не озвученные "почему". и, наверное, джисон его понимает. в глазах младшего что-то ломается и с треском сдвигается, что-то совсем незначительное, маленькое и на первый взгляд, пожалуй, даже незаметное. хан сводит брови к переносице, бормочет что-то вроде "будем тебя вытягивать", и чанбин только сейчас замечает, что феликс, тот самый феликс, тоже в комнате. парень улыбается, неловко мяуча тихое "привет" и машет крохотной ладошкой, вызывая у чанбина совершенно неожиданную волну умиления.  
джисон роется в ноутбуке, в попытке найти очередной фильм, пока феликс подтягивает ноги под себя, оглядываясь по сторонам. он смешно дергается, когда джисон просит его вытащить заначку "на случай экстренной ситуации", потому что эта — как раз такая и "у нас тут один конкретно депрессивно-загнавшийся со чанбин, которому просто необходима помощь". он подскакивает к точно таким же подвесным шкафам, как в комнате у чанбина, роясь в ящиках (самых верхних) и вытягивает оттуда пакет с самого разного рода вредными снеками.

хан ожидаемо включает человека паука "через вселенные", феликс ноет вместе с чанбином, мол, наизусть уже выучили, куда еще, но все равно смотрят. у со в сердце эта часть отзывается особым теплом и трепетом воспоминаний, которые он бережно хранит, как самое ценное, что у него есть и когда-либо будет. по венам разливается странное ощущение особенности момента в котором они втроем сейчас оказались, потому что больше вот так уже никогда не будет и это не то чтобы плохо, наверное, просто совсем немного грустно. феликс заметно расслабляется, закидывая ноги на джисона, лежащего практически на стыке двух сдвинутых кроватей. хан возмущается и что-то недовольно бормочет, смеша чанбина, но ноги младшего так и не скидывает.  
чанбин думает, что, наверное, феликс мог бы стать тем, кто так давно необходим джисону. одна эта мысль вызывает неосознанную улыбку, на которую хан косится и сам улыбается.  
тоже.

несколькими часами позже чанбин снова стоит на балконе, но на этот раз пятого этажа общежития, впервые за долгое время глядя джисону в глаза.

\- феликс хороший, - со ловит пачку парламента пальцами в кармане толстовки.

\- очень хороший, - у джисона щеки розовеют то ли от холода, то ли еще черт знает от чего.

\- вы, кажется, нашли общий язык? - чанбин выуживает сигарету, изучая младшего взглядом. 

\- конечно нашли боже, он обожает "волейбол", как с ним не, - джисон на секунду осекается, - не подружиться, да. - чанбин хмыкает, когда его сигарета наконец поддается, он думает, что у джисона теперь все может быть хорошо.

джисон рассказывает, как они смотрели с феликсом недавно храбрую сердцем, как ликси плакал, и это было настолько очаровательно и мило, что у джисона сердце едва ли не трескалось, а у со внутри разливается что-то, что наверное можно назвать родительской гордостью. хан улыбается действительно искренне так, как давно не улыбался и смех у него чистый, словно родниковая вода, а для чанбина это будто второе дыхание. он обещает себе, что выйдет на учебу совсем скоро, что постарается быть в порядке и это желание совершенно искренне, правдивое и настолько значимое, что чанбин даже закрепляет его сплетенными с младшим мизинцами.

***

чанбин приподнимается на полупальцы, чтобы дотянуться до полки с кружками и, ловко цепляя свою пальцами, наливает в нее горячий черный чай. садится рисовать. он не держал в руках ни кисти, ни карандаша уже черти сколько и ему самую малость страшно, но это нормально, наверное. он хочет дать себе немного свободы.  
он облизывает обветрившиеся губы, прикусывая щеку изнутри и сербает из кружки, обхваченной двумя руками. по подоконнику барабанит первый мартовский дождь со снегом.

знакомые черты лица вырисовываются легкими штрихами по чуть шершавой бумаге сами собой, заученными движениями. чанбин отпускает себя, вспоминая острые скулы, пухлые, аккуратные губы, темные глаза. он никогда не видел, чтобы кристофер улыбался, но из-под легкой руки и мягкого стержня улыбка выходит сама собой. нарисованный бан чан улыбается солнечно, искренне и немного по-детски, обнажая очаровательные ямочки на щеках. у нарисованного бан чана глаза светятся и искрятся сильнее луны в августе. у чанбина екает и тянет что-то в районе солнечного сплетения, когда прямо над ухом, из-за плеча раздается:

\- когда я улыбаюсь, у меня одну из ямочек почти не видно.

какого черта?

\- в смысле? - чанбин оборачивается совсем осторожно, будто все происходящее — страшное наваждение и никакого бан чана рядом с ним не существует. он врезается глазами аккурат в глаза говорящего.  
вот же блять.

\- ну, у меня одной ямочки считай нет, - кристофер хмурится, а потом растягивает губы в улыбке. - видишь? - получается неискренне, совершено не так, как у чана, смотрящего на чанбина с листа скетчбука, а глаза у настоящего чана кромешно-темные, словно две черных дыры размером чуть больше вишневых косточек, совершенно безжизненные, но от того не менее смертоносные и опасные для любого живого существа.  
чанбин не знает, что ответить, теряясь, бегая по лицу старшего и думает, что эта улыбка настолько измученная и пугающе не живая, что внутри что-то холодеет (чанбину хотелось бы, чтобы когда нибудь чан улыбался искренне и, возможно, даже благодаря нему, но чан никогда не посмотрит на такого как он). кристофер перестает улыбаться, а в его глазах появляется раздражение. 

\- что ты вытаращился? - чанбин хмурится, почему-то глаз не отводя, впервые, впитывая каждое, пускай даже самое незначительное изменение в мимике, эмоциях, глазах. - я — не одна из этих ваших пустых, намалеванных, бесполезных картин и уж тем более, не француженка, которую зачем-то каждый художник хочет вдруг написать, чтобы на меня так пялиться. - он усмехается, наблюдая за тем, как чанбин хмурится, открывая рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но такой возможности ему не предоставляет, разворачиваясь на пятках.

кристофер уходит, когда сквозняк громко захлопывает дверь, а непонимание чанбина сменяется злостью.  
злостью на себя, раздражением на чана, так по-варварски нарушившего его пространство и покой, злостью на глупое, ужасно глупое, дурацкое, бесполезное сердце, которое еще более глупого и идиотского кристофера зачем-то продолжает любить так крепко и необоснованно.

чан на рисунке теперь искажается, омрачаясь, передавая настроение того, настоящего, ужасающе печального и несчастливого. чанбина бесит непохожесть, бесит, что эта улыбка теперь кажется такой же искусственно выведенной, будто не принадлежит кристоферу вовсе и в итоге рисунок оказывается вырванным из скетчбука. чанбин забывает скомканную страницу на столешнице, уходит на балкон снова нервно курить, злиться и думать. лучше бы он сел за композицию или, на худой конец, живопись.

вернувшись, он не замечает отсутствия недавно смятого портрета там, где он его оставил.

***

чанбин сидит на столешнице, подогнув под себя одну ногу, сербая малиновый чай с мятой и мелиссой, и переписывается с джисоном.  
у джисона в голове (а следовательно и на языке тоже) - сплошные веснушки, улыбчивые глаза и крошечные ладошки. по стеклу барабанит холодный дождь, почти осенний, и немного тоскливый, на прикроватной тумбочке новая свеча, пахнущая какими-то травами, лаймом и гелем для душа. а на столе горит теплым, приглушенным светом, заливая полнейший кавардак, на нем же разведенный, лампа, все тем же джисоном любезно одолженная (на самом деле чанбин ее выпытал, в виде моральной компенсации за залитую кофе рубашку).

сон без джи (22:43pm): "он когда улыбается мне так хорошо становится хен а еще он на солнце похож".

чанбин пытается вспомнить, когда он в последний раз улыбался, и, если честно, получается плохо.  
неаккуратно большой глоток чая обжигает язык, чанбин шипит, а телефон снова пиликает уведомлением. джисон негодует, потому что зачет поставили на неделю раньше, чем планировалось и теперь на подготовку (которую чанбин, всенепременно, все равно отложит на последнюю ночь перед) осталось всего ничего и чанбин даже бесится тоже (хотя и бессмысленно), погружаясь в обсуждение.  
дверь тихо открывается, чанбин на периферии сознания слышит, как чан разувается и бросает, все еще сидя на столешнице, подогнув под себя одну ногу и переписываясь с джисоном, совершенно неосознанно:

\- чай будешь? малиновый с мятой и мелиссой. - чанбин даже не поднимает глаз на собеседника, усмехаясь очередному сообщению джисона и начиная печатать ответ.

\- чай? - в голосе слышится полнейшее недоумение и замешательство, - ну давай.

ответные слова отдают в голове резким осознанием того, что вообще он только что сделал. он блокирует телефон, откладывая его подальше, там джисон со своими дурацкими смайликами и гневными, не очень цензурными сообщениями, там спокойствие.  
а он  
здесь.  
и поэтому он спрыгивает со столешницы на негнущиеся ноги, пробует костяшками пальцев чайник, который кипел всего семь минут назад, но это не имеет никакого значения. и привстает на полупальцы, чтобы дотянуться до кружки. той самой дурацкой кружки.  
он заливает заварку кипятком, бросая сверху сухой листок мяты, когда в голове мелькает джисонова аллегория, про эти самые листки. на автомате спрашивает про сахар и ставит кружку на стол.

\- может что-то еще? у меня есть печенье. - он снова разворачивается к полкам, но его останавливает быстрое "не стоит", поэтому он тянется за собственной кружкой и садится за стол тоже.

напротив него — бан чан, которого боится добрая половина университета, который греет руки о кружку с комично-мультяшным лабрадором на ней и разглядывает плавающий в этой кружке, напитавшийся чаем, сухой листочек мяты. чанбин точно может сказать, в какой момент его жизнь повернула не туда, но навряд ли способен объяснить подобную ироничность сложившейся ситуации.  
чанбин заворачивается в домашнюю толстовку, ежась от холода, потому что окно открыто, а на улице — март, и подтягивает ноги под себя. он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему сейчас делать, говорить и куда смотреть. паника накатывает волнами, каждая новая больше предыдущей и чанбин думает о собственной импульсивности, за которую еще больше, но все так же прилежно, себя ненавидит.  
если бы чанбина спросили, хочет ли он прямо сейчас разговаривать о чем либо с кристофером, он бы навряд ли смог дать конкретный ответ.

\- так странно, что мы сейчас здесь.

тревогу чанбина будто выключает на тумблере.

\- здесь?

\- ну, да, - чан делает большой глоток чая, поднимая глаза, странные, сломанные, густо-черные, на чанбина, - что ты здесь, и я, - глаза запинаются, - здесь.

чанбин хмурится, отводя взгляд. челка падает на глаза, пушась.  
глаза, которые темнеют тоже, аккурат в тон глазам старшего, они спотыкаются друг о друга и падают. вместе. для со это слишком непривычно, страшно, тревожно и тяжело, ему совершенно не ясно, к чему весь этот разговор и с чего вдруг кристоферу вообще говорить с ним. чан покусывает губу, отставляя кружку с клубящимися струйками пара на стол и подтягивает одну ногу по себя.

\- понимаешь, - пылинки кружатся в воздухе, встревоженные резким движением, и чан в лучах теплого, оранжевого света от настольной лампы чанбина похож на падшего ангела. чанбину очень хочется его написать. - ты бы мог сейчас быть где угодно, с тем твоим другом, твоей любовью, да пусть даже на съемной квартире, на другом континенте, - глаза захлебываются в собственном блеске, - то есть, вообще где угодно, но ты... здесь.

чанбин задумчиво ковыряет откалывающийся краешек ручки на кружке. он вздыхает глубоко задумываясь, и уже собирается с мыслями, чтобы ответить, но его, еще не озвученную мысль, легко перебивают:

\- вообще, мы встретились в такое странное время, - чан берет кружку с совершенно дурацким мультяшным лабрадором в две руки и смотрит на чанбина. глаза в глаза.  
чанбин думает, что умереть, захлебнувшись в черных дырах, размером с вишневую косточку - не так уж плохо. - в плане, - он хмурится, - оно всегда странное, конечно, но сейчас,- кусает губу, - сейчас оно особенно странное, понимаешь?

чанбин кивает, прячась за кружкой: - но разве мы можем это как-то изменить? - чанбин поднимается из-за стола после короткого "перекурим?", - просто, - он накидывает толстовку на плечи и хватает пачку из кармана рюкзака, - мы в любом случае уже здесь, да?

они выходят на балкон третьего этажа студенческого общежития. чанбин вертит в пальцах не зажженную сигарету, разглядывая реки желтого света, разливающиеся на дорогах под фонарями. их разговор, ломкий, хрупкий, будто хрустальный и прозрачный, как паутина, развеивает мартовским ветром, забирающимся под ребра и простужающим душу. чан опирается на перила руками, перевешиваясь через них, выглядывая за пределы  
стен общежития, поля зрения чанбина, области, которую он сам способен контролировать,  
за пределы жизни. за пределы существования. за пределы того глупого "здесь", передаваемого из уст одного уста другого.

чанбин смотрит вниз, под ноги, туда, где фонарей нет, лишь чернота чановых глаз, сравнимая, наверное, только с пропастью. крошки побелки, отколовшиеся от потолка, шуршат под подошвами кроссовок чана, падая. падая в ту самую пропасть, едва ли успевая раскрыть свои микроскопические крылья, ровно как чанбин, сломя голову, летит в пропасть глаз чана, от которой нет совершенно никакого спасения.

***

чанбин красит волосы в грязно фиолетовый и широко улыбается.

он даже не знает, чему собственно ему улыбаться, просто хочется, вот он и улыбается.  
он сербает малиновый чай с жухлым листком мелиссы и смотрит, как закатное, оранжевое солнце рисует апельсины на белых стенах. и вдруг решает вслед за ним и нарисовать тоже.

импульс, зародившийся в самой сердцевине грудной клетки, где встречаются пары ребер, именуемый в простонародье солнечным сплетением пускает ток до кончиков пальцев, что начинают покалывать и мелко дрожать. чанбин не думая находит ярко оранжевый акрил, шестую щетину и  
рисует.  
чанбин рисует апельсины - земные вариации солнца, которому чанбин сейчас вторит, на стене. в триста восемьдесят седьмой комнате студенческого общежития на третьем этаже. комнате, которую он делит с бан чаном.

чанбин, наверное, сходит с ума.

мазки выходят осторожными, плавными и воздушными, словно он и есть то закатное солнце, ласково целующее стены. у чанбина пальцы измазаны оранжевой краской и на щеке глупо распластался желтый мазок, будто солнце поцеловало и его тоже. апельсины россыпью падают с полки из светлого дерева, на которой пыльный, замасленный на уголках мягкой обложки, порванной в двух местах, но самый любимый на свете "книжный вор", кисти и до ужаса вонючий растворитель.

чанбин открывает окно нараспашку и дышит — впервые — полной грудью, с тех пор, как с джисоном разъехались. апельсины на стене смеются солнечными зайчиками, бликуя в глазах чанбина и он смеется.  
тоже.  
и в самой сердцевине грудной клетки, где встречаются пары ребер, у чанбина зарождается совершенно новое, неизвестное чувство, заполняющее его до самой неровно прокрашенной фиолетовой макушки. мартовский ветер лижет щеки, спотыкаясь о ярко-желтый мазок и звенит в ушах первой капелью, теплым дождем, маленьким, когда сквозь тучи пробиваются солнечные лучи и с неба падают золотые нити и ты бежишь, бежишь, бежишь по мокрому асфальту, пока эти самые нити лижут твои щеки, подобно мартовскому ветру прямо сейчас, и чувство распирает тебя изнутри, рождаясь сверхновой в твоем солнечном сплетении. его так много, что оно, будто первая влюбленность дарит тебе крылья и тебе так хорошо, что начинает казаться, будто еще немного и взорвешься, словно гелиевый шарик растворившись в его избытках.

это чувство в простонародье зовут счастье.  
получается, что чанбин... счастлив?

наверное.

но чанбин просто дышит мартовским солнцем, ластясь к его лучам, будто кот к ласковой руке и смеется. просто потому что хочется.

он садится за композицию, впервые за месяц способный что-то сделать и чувствующий это. делает несколько поисковых эскизов к паре, которая в понедельник, ежится под открытым окном и вздрагивает от звука мягко открывающейся двери.  
кристофер снимает тяжелые массивные ботинки на пороге комнаты, вешает кожанку на крючок рядом с дверью и скрывается в ванной.  
чанбин заваривает малиновый чай на двоих.

не то чтобы они в одночасье стали друзьями, просто с той самой ночи с, пожалуй, самым странным разговором в жизни чанбина, пить малиновый чай вместе стало своеобразной традицией. чанбин со своей кружкой забирается под плед пряча замерзшие ноги в полосатых махровых носках в простынях и чихает — не дай боже ему снова заболеть.  
чанбин включает бесконечное "сверхъестественное", когда чан появляется в поле его зрения в плюшевом (стопроцентно безумно мягком) свитере и спортивных штанах. у него в руках дурацкая кружка с мультяшным лабрадором, у которой на ручке трещина аккурат посередине и сигарета. он затягивается глубоко у открытого настежь окна, прикрывая глаза, когда чанбин вдруг подвисает.

его, со чанбина, вдруг с ног до головы прошибает осознанием, что взгляд чана, он больше не режет. он не колет, не ненавидит, не пускает мороза по коже, он не обжигает. он будто оттаивает, и лед идет неровными трещинами, лишь кое где, но в конечном итоге любому льду суждено расколоться и превратиться в огромную лужу, ведь на дворе глобальное потепление и так говорят в стареньком телевизоре, стоящем у чанбиновой бабушки на тумбочке рядом со старым скрипучим диваном, в маленьком городе.  
чанбин вдруг понимает, что взгляд чана больше его не отталкивает и пусть он так же не прижимает к груди, не греет, не целует (подобно заходящему солнцу) в плохо осветлившуюся макушку, не зовет поговорить о чем-нибудь совершенно глупом и бесполезном, но для двоих таком безгранично важном ровно в этот отрезок эфемерного временного пространства. такого же бесконечного, как любовь чанбина к чану.  
чанбин вдруг осознает, что готов и такого чана любить, пусть он колючий, пусть он все еще пугающий, но лишь потому что не изученный совсем. чанбину пока не до конца понятный. но чанбин понимает, что не боится больше  
любить.

выплеснуть все это чувство, так долго внутри захороненное наружу, дать ему зацвести, потому что в конечном счете любовь всегда побеждает, будь то страх, отрицание, революция или мировая война.  
у чанбина в легких кончается воздух и он задыхается, открывая и закрывая рот подобно рыбе, выброшенной на сушу из воды.

чанбин перерождается.  
из маленького, куцего птенца чанбин выгорает фениксом.

в четверг джисон тянет чанбина в кофейню, ту самую, до которой ехать без малого сорок три минуты, но круассаны там самые вкусные во всем городе и не есть их так долго преступление против человечества. чанбин смеется опираясь затылком о стекло в вагоне метро и его глаза светятся закатным солнцем.  
глаза джисона светятся тоже. но по другому. в них - любовь, маленькие ладошки и веснушки, которые на самом деле поцелуи солнца, только восходного.

небо хмурится и по асфальту спотыкаясь друг о друга бегут куда-то редкие капли, снега уже и в помине нет, а прошлогодняя , гнилая листва плачет по осени.  
чанбин зачем-то покупает два круассана с собой, вместо одного.

они возвращаются в общежитие пройдя полпути пешком, чанбин курит (джисон вдруг начинает заливать, что курение — вред, сам затягиваясь в третий раз), смеется, и в глазах его будто в тысячу раз меньший груз, чем был. джисон это замечает и на с его плеч с гулом скатывается гора, и, встретившись с мокрым асфальтом, рассыпается звездной пылью.  
джисон обнимает чанбина так крепко, как только может и в груди, там где встречаются пары ребер, снова зарождается это странное чувство, доселе чанбину известное только со слов, но дарящее так много свободы, что хочется кричать. он обнимает джисона в ответ тоже, бормоча какую-то дребедень на ухо и понимает, что скучал.

чуть позже у джисона краснеют щеки и кончики ушей и он прячется за огромным шарфом, но рассказывает, что они с феликсом поцеловались. чанбин отвечает что-то вроде "ну наконец-то", на самом деле за друга он радостный до безумия. чанбин не знает почему, но абсолютно точно уверен, что счастливее чем с феликсом джисон не был еще никогда.

сидя на кровати в триста восемьдесят седьмой чанбин думает что все хо-ро-шо (именно так по-детски выведено курсивом и по слогам и никак иначе), в кои-то веки, кажется, что даже у него все так может быть. а еще думает, что он это хорошо заслужил собственной кровью и потом, в конце концов, должен же быть когда-то и на его улице праздник?

а потом в дверь его комнаты, с проклятым номером стучат.

и чанбин открывает, конечно, думая увидеть там джисона, феликса с большущими глазами, мяучащего, что соль кончилась, или даже сынмина, на худой конец, но явно не того, кого он видит. прямо сейчас чанбину всей душой хочется проклясть за отсутствие глазков в общажных дверях, того, кто при проектировке за это отвечал. перед ним огромный, метра под два в высоту бугай, смотрящий на чанбина так, словно он — мошка, которую раздавить можно по чистой случайности едва ли заметив.  
чанбин пытается захлопнуть дверь, но незнакомец упирается в нее ладонью, не позволяя этого сделать. он грубо отталкивает чанбина, проходя внутрь, не разуваясь. 

\- бан чан здесь? - у мужчины грубый, как наждачка, голос и колючие маленькие глаза.

\- а кто спрашивает? - откуда в чанбине смелость не известно даже ему самому. он хмурится, складывая руки на груди и смотрит на человека напротив исподлобья. отросшая фиолетовая челка падает на глаза.

\- не твое собачье дело, - мужчина выплевывает слова чанбину под ноги, - скажи по-хорошему и у тебя не будет проблем, - чанбин усмехается. он давит эти самые слова ногой, как сигарету, докуренную до самого фильтра. и как этого бугая вообще пустили в общежитие?

\- а что тогда мое? - чанбин хмурится, - вы вторглись в мое личное пространство без моего разрешения и вы не имеете права здесь находиться, - он делает шаг к мужчине, - и если вам нужен бан чан, - он цокает, разглядывая ногти, - дождитесь его в холле, а я не могу ничем вам помочь.

незнакомец пересекает оставшееся расстояние между ними за один шаг, хватая чанбина за ворот пуловера. у чанбина в душе — равнодушие. его сердце даже не екает и на лице не движется ни один мускул, когда мужчина сквозь зубы шипит ему в лицо угрозы по типу "кто ты вообще такой, чтобы так со мной говорить" и "ты знаешь вообще, что я могу с тобой сделать".

дверь тихо скрипит, открываясь:

\- какого хуя здесь происходит? - сердце чанбина вдруг ухает вниз, к самым ногам, хочется от чего-то закричать очень драматичное и болезненное "уходи, дурак, зачем же ты пришел", но чанбина будто парализует и его ноги врастают в пол.

\- а вот и бан чан, - мужчина мерзко улыбается, отпуская со, отчего тот по инерции едва не падает.

мужчина бьет чана размашисто, костяшками по лицу. чанбин испуганно вскрикивает, жмурясь. кристофер матерится и машинально ощупывая место удара. чан значительно проигрывает незнакомцу в пропорциях и, чанбину кажется, что в силе — тоже. воспользовавшись замешательством соперника, незнакомец ударяет чана под дых, отчего тот громко выдыхая сгибается. удары валятся градом один за другим, чанбин перестает считать, кто выигрывает, у кристофера рассечена бровь и сбиты костяшки на обеих руках, а когда вдруг выдается секунда передышки у него выдохи хриплые и тяжелые.  
чан оказывается на полу когда чанбин, не выдерживая, отталкивает мужчину от него, не понимая, откуда в нем столько силы.

\- ты чего вылез, а? - мужчина усмехается, рукавом вытирая кровь с подбородка, - на кой хер ты его выгораживаешь-то? так сильно любишь что ли?

чанбин замирает.  
или все вокруг него, он так и не понял.

смех жуткого бугая доносится до него словно из-под тяжелой кромки воды. чанбин будто превращается в стороннего наблюдателя. он видит ошарашенного себя со стороны, видит чана, поднимающегося на ноги, с рассеченной бровью и миллионом гематом по всему телу, слышит "су младший передавал тебе привет", скрипучее, словно наждачка, от незнакомца, а потом как хлопает дверь.

любовь совершает с людьми страшные вещи.

***

чанбин зябко ежится, крепче кутаясь в колючий шерстяной свитер. ночной ветер нагло забирается под ткань и, кажется, даже под кожу, заставляя пальцы дрожать. чан стоит совсем рядом, одной рукой держась за перила, а другой - за не зажженную сигарету. у чана рассечена бровь и запеклась кровь в левом уголке губы, но чанбину все еще кажется, что он самый красивый. чан в мятой футболке, расстегнутой толстовке и спортивках, а чанбин думает, что так кто нибудь из них всенепременно заболеет.

чан прикуривает, затягвается на глазах у чанбина, а потом вдруг спрашивает: - будешь? - чанбин теряется, непонимающе смотря на чана и молчит еще девять секунд.

\- с каких пор ты предлагаешь мне раскурить с тобой одну на двоих? - чан разворачивается к нему лицом, смотря прямо в глаза (впервые) и опирается поясницей на перила.

\- а с каких пор ты влюблен в меня?

чанбин усмехается, опуская глаза: - а я думал, ты никогда не поймешь, - он прячет руки в карманы домашних штанов и открыто вглядывается в такие знакомые черты лица.

\- на самом деле я знаю уже очень давно, просто... - кристофер, кажется, запинается, не находя слов кусает губу. он передает сигарету чанбину, продолжая - почему я?

\- ты хочешь, чтобы я посвятил тебе поэму здесь сейчас?

\- нет, но ты же знаешь, - чан пожимает плечами и тянет чанбина за рукав свитера всего на шаг ближе, - кто угодно лучше чем я, разве нет? - чан напоминает чанбину потерявшегося, запутавшегося ребенка.

\- наверное, - чанбин затягивается, докуривая и бросает(ся) окурок в ночную пропасть. - но, так уж получилось, что не для меня.

он упирается лбом чану в плечо, невесомо пропуская руки под толстовку и обнимая. чан глубоко и ровно вздыхает, обнимая чанбина тоже и со никаких слов не нужно, чтобы знать, что для чана - тоже.  
стоя на промерзшем, ночном балконе студенческого общежития, чанбин впервые за всю свою жизнь чувствует, что ему по-настоящему тепло.


End file.
